The Fjordic Commonwealth
'Overview' The Fjordlandic Commonwealth is a democratic society with roots stretching back to the grand Scandinavian empires of old. It is located in the Southern tip of the South American continent, in a land of mountains, plateaus, deserts, forests and, of course, fjords and maintains a relatively peaceful existence. The Fjordic tendency towards pracicality and sustainability in day to day issues provides the country with a sense of stability; their homeland resources more than adequate to meet their needs and their preference for hydroelectric power providing them with a useful independence from oil and nuclear sources. Their most major economic activity is fishing, and their military developments are centred around the manipulation of energy technologies. Over the past decade there has been unrest gropwing within the Fjordic population, and a suspicion of the ever-increasing threat of communism and dictatorship posed the growing communist nations around the globe. No continent is untouched, no nation is out of reach of the insidious propagandas and degrading philosophies produced by the red countries; this ever present threat has spurred a national interest in the military capabilities of the country, and a corresponding development of Fjordland's military forces. This recruitment drive has recently been bolstered by the culmination of years of electrical weaponry research, and the devlopment of powerful electrical weapons to arm the forces of Fjorland with in combat. 'History' The Fjordic peninsula was first settled by the current rulers of the country nearly a millenium ago, when an intrepid norse explorer got sick of the encroachment of Christianity upon his lands and sailed off in search of pastures new. Being a bit of a hip chap, he wasn't just content with settling Greenland and Canada - places once home to abortive Norse expeditions - and he sailed along the American coastline for nigh a year in search of favourable environments to settle. This adventure eventually led him to the very south of the world. As centuries passed, the Fjordic colony established itself as a regional power (due to the technological superiority that metalwork presented the nordic settlers over the natives) but by the time the rest of the planet had caught up with the Fjordic expedition, the Fjordic country had fallen somewhat behind the technological curve. Claiming the country as their own by rights, the Scandinavian union subsumed Fjordlandia into its empire and wrested control from the local government. 'Current Status' Tthumb|left|250px|Typical activities of the Fjordic military.he Fjordic Commonwealth currently maintains what can be safely assumed to be one of the must abysmal scientific teams on the planet. Led astray somewhat by their religious peferences, instead of researching space travel and mass destructive weapons in the conventional sense, they have followed the example of their most beloved god Thor and his preference for lightning, seeking to master the arts and tehcnologies behind electricity and any branching technologies before they look at things that actually are of major practical value. The weapons development program has, as of now, been moving so slowly that it is soething of a laughing stock. The most advanced weapon concept currently available for their 'thor coils' is capable of pretty much bugger all. On the other hand, the Fjordic government is comprised of yearly elected authority figures and as they are eminently answerable to the people, civil developments tend to fare better than military. The railway infrastructure is one of the greatest in the world, powered by some useful offshoots of the abysmal military developments, and the country can boast the most glorious fishing industry in the planet; their kippers are very good, too. The future of the Fjordic Commonwealth is in the hands of the people, and in a world so full of war, the opressive regimes of communist governments and the dangers of exploitative multinational corporations, the interessts of the people are ever more turning towards the strengthening and espansion of Fjordlandias military strength, for her own self preservation. Category:Ye Olde Empire Builder Category:Nation Category:Nation Builder